


The Next Right Thing

by Reylo_of_light



Series: Frozen Inspired Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And Anna's song 'the next right thing' felt fitting, As for the ending..., F/M, I don't usually like Frozen but Frozen 2 was better than TROS, She deserved to grieve, So this is Rey grieving, This is pretty much just Rey, Well... I didn't totally figure it out, frozen 2 song meets TROS trash, this is also trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo_of_light/pseuds/Reylo_of_light
Summary: Using a Frozen 2 song to try and put what I imagine Rey's grief to be like into words.Immediately post the death of Ben.And then some random nonsense I added at the end.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Frozen Inspired Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Next Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure trash. And not even good trash. I wrote it randomly whilst feeling a bit down myself and listening to 'The Next Right Thing' from Frozen 2.  
> I actually kind of hated Frozen, but didn't mind Frozen 2 and loved the songs.  
> I felt like Rey needed to grieve and the song made me think of how I felt after TROS, and how Rey must have felt.  
> So this was written quickly, it hasn't been checked. It is stupid and terrible, but I wanted to get it out there.

**The next right thing**

She’d seen dark before – but never like this. This was cold, empty and numb… The life she’d built, the one she thought she knew, was over. It was over the moment he faded, the moment the lights went out for him, so too they did for her.

Rey was ready to succumb.

The last year… before Exegol, he’d followed her around, chasing her down. She’d been chasing an ideal. Now she just chased a dream, of a life she thought she’d have, of a family. She’d always been chasing that dream, she just hadn’t known it meant him. But now, he had gone to a place she could not find, and she had tried.

The grief she felt, it had a gravity that pulled her down.

Yet still, a voice whispered in her mind.

_You are lost, hope is gone, but you must go on and do the next right thing._

Could there even be a day beyond this endless night? Exegol was as dark and cold as she felt.

How could there be a day beyond this, the night she lost him?

Rey didn’t know anymore what was true. They were meant to be two that were one.

She’d lost her direction; she was all alone. She always had been. Always would be.

The only star to guide her, was him.

So how could she rise from the floor, if it was not him she rose for?

_It is for him._

So she rose one more time, taking a step, step again.

It was all that she could do, to do the next right thing.

She couldn’t look too far ahead, it was too much for her to take, to consider a future without him. Only half of a whole, empty and alone. Beyond broken.

But if she could just break it down, to this next breath, the next step, this next choice… she looked towards the exit of the hellish temple, his sweater clutched in her fist… this next choice was one that she could make.

She ran, letting the Force hum and grieve as she broke towards freedom.

So, she walked through the night, stumbling blindly towards the lights of ships, ready to do the next right thing.

Climbing into the x wing, escaping this place, descending into the dawn, not knowing what would come then.

Especially since it was clear that everything would never be the same again.

But she made her choice, to hear that voice, and do the next right thing.

She would force a smile, embrace her friends, let them celebrate, not truly knowing how much their victory had cost. Then she would leave. It was time to let the past die, to bury it.

After that, Rey didn’t know.

She would simply have to take it one step at a time.

Never looking too far ahead, just doing the next right thing.

And she would hope, that in time, the grief would ease.

That the Force would guide her, and bring her back to him.

The sabers were buried, Rey still felt as lost as she had before.

There was peace, but still pain.

What was the next step, the next right thing?

The name she uttered when she was asked, it tasted foreign, bitter, wrong.

Not the right thing at all.

Twin suns burned and yet Rey still felt lost in the dark.

It was like part of her had stayed lost and trapped on Exegol.

Maybe it had.

She stumbled across the sands, without an end goal in mind.

BB8 chirped and squealed behind her, but she ignored him.

She felt like she was drowning.

The suns were setting.

_Hello darkness, I’m here, ready to succumb._

She had done the next right thing… but not for her.

She was ready to give up now. To succumb to this.

A star blinked in the darkening sky, guiding her.

A breath, a step, a choice.

Rey stumbled blindly over sands towards that light.

A sliver of dark rippled before her.

She heaved her body towards it.

Something achingly familiar seemed to come from it.

It glowed with a warmth of light.

Rey reached out, needing to feel it.

Her eyes widened at the contact.

Everything would never be the same again after that.

**Author's Note:**

> It ends ambiguously for a reason.  
> I didn't know how to end it.  
> In my heart, Rey and Ben will find each other. But I couldn't decide if that meant they both came back into the galaxy, or Rey ended up with him in that place we cannot find. Morbid, I know... but I imagine in that scenario, the Force opens a portal of sorts, to let the dyad reunite. It isn't dying. It isn't living. It just is.
> 
> Draw your own conclusions if you want... maybe I'll do some more stuff like this, linking or better. With other songs from Frozen 2 because weirdly I got serious Rey and Ben vibes from some. Might depend on how badly this bit of trash goes down!
> 
> Grief is healthy folks. Let's share in it together.


End file.
